A casement type window is a window that opens outward and is hinged along one side. A transparent windowpane is held in a framework, referred to as the casement window “sash,” and the sash is hinged along one edge to a fixed window frame. Because a casement window swings outward, a screen for the window must be mounted on the inside.
Mounting the screen on the inside prevents the user from directly accessing the sash to open or close the window. Thus, casement windows are commonly provided with a mechanical device, referred to as a “casement window operator.” The casement window operator is mounted at an accessible location on the inside of the window frame and functions to swing the sash open or closed without requiring the screen to be removed.
There are many different known designs for casement window operators, however, they generally all include a base mounted to the inside of the window frame, a handle mounted to the base and one or more operator arms that are driven by the handle. The driven arm or arms apply a force between the window frame and the window sash to swing the casement window sash between the open and closed positions.
A child safety device for windows is a device that prevents children, particularly, children five and younger, from opening a window sufficiently to fall out of the window, while still allowing the window to be partially opened for ventilation. A child safety device also needs to allow an adult to bypass the safety device in order to open the window to its full extent. When the window is closed, after having been fully opened by an adult, the safety device must automatically reset so that the next time the window is opened, it is again limited to the partially open position. A description of the requirements for child safety devices for windows can be found in ASTM F2090: standard Specification for Window Fall Prevention Devices with Emergency Escape (Egress) Release Mechanisms.
There is a need for a child safety device for casement windows and casement window operators. The design of a casement window and of a conventional casement window operator makes it particularly difficult to implement a child safety device.